


Just let me score on you (I'm tired of chasing)

by Cartecka



Series: USWNT at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartecka/pseuds/Cartecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Solo in the Harry Potter Universe. Kelley is a chaser who was shut out by Slytherin Keeper Hope Solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kelley stormed off of the pitch, barely taking a second to high five her teammates as they celebrated. It was the first time in years that Gryffindor had beat Slytherin, but only thanks to their new second year seeker who had spotted and caught the snitch before Slytherin had even been able to get sixty points.

Gryffindor, on the other hand, had gotten only the 150 points that they could get from catching the snitch. Kelley and her fellow chasers had been denied every opportunity to score by Slytherin's keeper.

Hope Solo was the seventh year Slytherin keeper who had been recruited by the Holyhead Harpies during her fifth year. She was Slytherin's hero and every other house's enemy. Particularly, she was Kelley's enemy because every time the Gryffindor chaser approached the goal posts, Hope would smirk, sharp and confident, as if she knew that there was no way Kelley would be able to score against her. And maybe she was right, because once again, Kelley had racked up no points for her team.

"Hey!" Kelley heard HAO shout from behind her. "Come on! We're heading back to the common room to celebrate! First time in years that we've won!"

Kelley didn't say anything as HAO caught up to her.

"You alright?" Heather asked.

"That win was entirely Mal. I mean, I'm proud of her and all, but we still haven't bested Hope Solo. I wanted to beat her before she graduated. I'm really fucking tired of that stupid little smirk on her face."

HAO grimaced slightly. Kelley knew that the seventh year Gryffindor captain felt the same way. Maybe she felt it even more since she and Solo had been knocking heads since they'd both made it onto the team their second year. And now that HAO had been asked to play for Puddlemore United as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts, it seemed that they were destined to keep doing so for a few more years.

"Look KO, I wanted to score on Hope during our last game as well but we still won, and that's what matters. We beat Slytherin and that means that we practically have the Quidditch Cup in the bag. All we have to do is beat Hufflepuff in a month. So don't worry about it."

Kelley nodded somberly.

"Also, if you're going to be the captain next year," HAO continued, "you have to learn to set aside these feelings for the sake of the team."

Kelley grimaced. She had been hoping to be Captain ever since she'd made the team her second year but the closer Heather's graduation came, the more she worried that she wouldn't live up to her role. Heather must have seen the conflict on her face because she patted Kelley on the back and said, "Come on, everyone's celebrating. And tonight is about Mal. We have to show her how Gryffindor celebrates a win."

Kelley smiled softly and then nodded.

"Yeah HAO! It's time to turn up!"

HAO laughed and threw her arm around Kelley's shoulders. The bitterness brought in by Hope's shut out was quickly replaced by the euphoria of a win and the two girls stumbled laughing off to their common room.

 

* * *

 

Kelley was able to forget about Hope for the next forty eight hours, the first twelve of which she was so drunk that she could barely remember her name and the next thirty six of which she spent sleeping off her hangover and stumbling through her Monday classes. But then, Tuesday morning came around and with Tuesday came Advanced Potions. The plus side of Advanced Potions was that Professor Ellis absolutely adored Kelley, who was the only fifth year in the class and already more skilled than many of the other sixth and seventh years around her. The downside of Advanced Potions was that a certain Slytherin keeper also took the class and had the unnerving and irritating habit of staring at Kelley from across the room. Kelley usually ignored it but coming fresh off a game where Hope had denied her at every turn, Kelley had absolutely no patience for the older girl. Which is why, when she needed to pick up more Jobberknoll Feather from the ingredients cabinet, she made a short detour to Hope's cauldron.

"Can I help you?" Kelley asked sharply, startling Hope a little. "Because you've been staring at me for the entire class and all I can think of is that you want something from me."

Carli, Hope's best friend made a snorting sound that immediately had Hope glaring at her. Kelley frowned at the exchange.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but could you please stop staring at me? I'm trying to work here and it's kinda weird."

Hope opened her mouth to say something and then shut it quickly and just nodded. Kelley blinked, not expecting the older girl to give in without a fight but accepted it and quickly went on her way to continue her work. During the duration of the class, there were a few times she could have sworn she felt Hope's eyes on the back of her head but whenever she turned to check Hope was focused on her potion or in deep conversation with Carli. By the time the period ended, and Kelley's memory potion had been made perfectly, Kelley had almost forgotten the entire incident.

That is until Hope can jogging after her once class was over.

"Hey, um, I- I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. That was not my intention."

Kelley just stared. Hope was blushing and looking at her feet and stuttering and everything about her apology screamed sincerity. This was such a startling change from the Hope that Kelley saw on the pitch that she was unsure of how to react. 

"Uh, yeah, don't worry about it. I mean," Kelley continued, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What was that about?"

"I, nothing, I mean you're-"

Hope cut herself off with wide eyes.

"I'm what?" Kelley asked tilting her head to the right, eyes narrowing.

Hope blushed an even deeper shade of red and muttered something under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Kelley asked. Hope looked like she wanted to escape but Kelley was very much in her way. If Kelley took another step forward, she would have Hope almost pinned against the wall.

"I just think you're pretty," Hope said in the quietest voice possible. Kelley blinked and took a surprised step back.

"Uhhhh," was all she could think to say in response. She had not for a second thought about Hope as anything other than an opponent, the intimidating Slytherin keeper. Now, she actually apprised Hope as a person. Gone was every ounce of confidence she exuded on the pitch. Gone were the smirk and the glare. All that was left was a blush and a stutter and Kelley thought it was endearingly cute.

"I'm sorry," Hope repeated suddenly standing up straight. "This was probably very uncomfortable for you. I apologize. Don't worry, I will not bother you any further."

And with that she turned on heel and started making her way down the hall. Kelley found that she wanted to see more of this side of the Slytherin Keeper. She felt like a whole new world had been opened to her and her curiosity was itching to learn more.

"Wait! Do you want to maybe grab a butter beer with me sometime?"

Hope tripped a little in surprise as Kelley's words registered and then turned to look at Kelley. She looked like she didn't quite believe that Kelley was asking.

"Like this weekend maybe. We could go into Hogsmeade and do things if you want," Kelley continued, her voice trailing off as Hope's expression didn't change. The two girls stood there for a second just eyeing each other before Hope's face split into a wide grin.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Cool, uh I kind of have to get to class but we'll talk yeah?"

"Yeah," Hope said. "I'll see you around Kelley."

"See ya," Kelley said and she turned and walked down the hall towards her next class. As soon as she turned the corner and buried her face into both of her hands and allowed herself to blush furiously. She had a date with Hope Solo and was not quite sure how that happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope stood outside of the Three Broomsticks, her hands stuffed deep in her pockets. Kelley had said that she'd meet her at 3 and it was currently 2:55 and Hope had already been standing there for a good fifteen minutes. She'd told herself that she wouldn't do this. That she wouldn't arrive early and awkward. In her head, she would stride up to the Three Broomsticks about five minutes late but looking so good that it didn't matter and from there on out, she'd just sweep Kelley off her feet. Except that her nerves got the better of her and she'd been worried that if she wasn't on time, then Kelley would leave and then she'd reasoned early was on time and to be sure she would be there at least fifteen minutes early because she was already dressed and what else was she going to do.

But the longer she stood there, the more this felt like a bad idea. After all, she and Kelley had nothing in common at all. They didn't know anything about each other except Hope knew how Kelley's freckles bunched together when she smiled and that sometimes looking at her was like looking at the sun itself. And Hope was afraid of getting burned. But before she could ditch, Kelley came around the corner, wrapped tightly in a puffy green coat and her cheeks pink from the cold and Hope forgot why she had even considered leaving in the first place.

"Hi," Kelley said, a little breathlessly in the dry winter air.

"Hey," Hope replied. "Would you like to go in?"

Kelley nodded a little shyly but smiled warmly at Hope when she opened the door for her and suddenly the winter air didn't feel quite so cold.

 

* * *

 

The date was everything that a first date should be. There were awkward moments that come from two people not knowing each other well enough. Questions about family and past relationships that they didn't know to avoid. But there were good moments where they both laughed, when Kelley reached across the small table to put her hand on Hope's arm, when they both discovered their love for Herbology and chess.

The two girls left the Three Broomsticks confident that even if whatever they had there didn’t develop into more, they had at least made a new friend.

“You know I was super pissed at you on Tuesday. That’s why I walked up to you,” Kelley said, out of the blue as they made their way back to Hogwarts. The path was mostly deserted as most Hogwarts students preferred to stay late and grab dinner. “Otherwise I would have just ignored you as usual.”

Hope frowned a little.

“Why were you mad?”

“You shut me out on Friday, during the Quidditch match. I mean, we won in the end but it felt cheap to me since I didn’t score at all.”

Hope’s frown deepened slightly. Losing always made her inordinately angry but she found that she couldn’t quite be angry about that game. She’d done everything she could. After all, she could not have stopped Mallory Pugh from catching the snitch.

“I’m just saying, it’s probably a good thing that I never have to play you again before you graduate because I’m not sure I could take facing up with you again. I was ready to kill someone even though we won.”

Hope chuckled a little.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not. You are a good chaser though. You’re fast and your shots are always sharp. Somehow your class ended up with a lot of really good chasers: Christen Press and Tobin Heath are both brilliant. I’d hate to play a team with the three of you as chasers.”

“Yeah, we’d destroy you!” Kelley said with a cheeky grin.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. There’s no way you’re scoring on me.”

Kelley raised her eyebrow and smirked and Hope tensed when she realized what she’d said.

“Really? That’s too bad. And here I thought this date was going so well.”

Hope blushed to the roots of her hair and was suddenly overwhelmed by the warmth of Kelley's laugh. She slowed her walk until she game to a standstill, staring gently at Kelley as the other girl stopped as well and turned to her quizzically. Hope took a couple steps forward until they were nearly toe to toe leaned down slightly, just enough to make her intentions clear. The younger girl blushed slightly, but didn’t pull away at all, which Hope took it as all of the permission she needed to proceed.

Kelley’s lips were warm and soft despite the cool winter air and Hope wasted no time to bring a hand up to the back of Kelley’s neck and pull her closer. Kelley sighed softly into the kiss and put her hands on Hope’s waist in response. When they pulled apart, after what felt like hours, and yet not quite long enough, Kelley’s eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed.

“Let me rephrase,” Hope said softly. “You will not be scoring on me on the Quidditch pitch.”

Kelley burst out laughing and Hope couldn’t stop herself from joining in. When their giggles subsided, Kelley pulled Hope into a hug and pressed her grin into the taller girl’s neck.

“I had fun today,” she mumbled, face still obscured by the collar of Hope’s coat.

“Me too,” Hope said. “We should do this again.”

Kelley pulled away and looked into Hope’s eyes. A small smile flickered across her lips

“Yeah, definitely.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hope was entirely unsure of how she ended up here, in the Gryffindor common room, celebrating Gryffindor's win over Hufflepuff. To be honest, she should be angry. After all, with this win, Gryffindor had just guaranteed their spot as Quidditch Cup Champions, an honor that had belonged to Slytherin every year since Hope had joined the team. She should have been so angry that her last year was the one year she didn't win. But Kelley was pressed against her side cheering and laughing and already tipsy despite having only gotten back to the common room ten minutes earlier and Hope had discovered very early in their relationship that Kelley's grin was infectious.

So, Hope allowed herself to get swept up into the celebrations. She was surprised at how different it was from when Slytherin won. In a way, Slytherin never let their victories rest. The moment they won they were already thinking about the next game, the next year. They were thinking about how to win, not only the Quidditch Cup but also the House Cup. Hope had always liked this part of her house because the drive to succeed suited her and she was never called out for being too ambitious. And so they'd celebrate but as they celebrated, they'd break down the win and figure out how they could get better and they would keep in mind that they would have practice again the next morning.

Gryffindor on the other hand seemed to be living entirely in the present. Nothing mattered except this win. As far as Hope could tell, if you told any of them that they would lose the next four years, it wouldn't matter. While Hope didn't quite understand that thought process, she appreciated that the Gryffindors knew how to have a good time. Already, Crystal Dunn, their youngest chaser was standing on a table in the middle of the room, dancing very enthusiastically much to Kelley's enjoyment and Hope had to laugh along.

"So," Hope heard a voice to her left. "She knows how to smile."

Hope turned to see Heather O'Reilly standing at her side with her arms crossed and a wry smile on her face. Heather was Hope's favorite and at the same time least favorite chaser to play against. Heather always offered her good, fair competition, unlike Tobin Heath and Kelley who often relied on legal but tricky plays designed to mess withe Hope's brain. Heather played a much more straight forward game but that didn't mean that her shots were easier to block or that she scored less. In fact, during their first year Heather had been the only second year to score on Hope and since then, was the only chaser in the whole school to have scored on Hope more than twenty times in her career. At the same time, Hope was the only keeper that had been able to entirely stop Heather from scoring for a game.

"I have been known to do so on occasion," Hope replied. "Congratulations on the cup."

"Hmmm, I figure I deserve it after you stole it from me for the last five years."

Hope chuckled under her breath and nodded. Somehow without Hope noticing, Kelley had been dragged away by one of her teammates so it was just Heather and Hope now standing in one of the quieter corners of the room. The two stood side by side in a comfortable silence for a second before Heather turned to Hope.

"Hey Hope, listen to me for a sec," she said, suddenly very serious. "The kid really likes you, you know? Like a lot and I care about her like she's my little sister. And I don't know much about you as a person. I don't know how serious you are about her, but she's serious about you. Okay? And she dated someone last year and it didn't end well and I never want to have to see her like that again so, if you're not serious about this end it now. For her sake."

The sound of the room seemed to have faded slightly as the weight of Heather's words fell on Hope's ears. She and Kelley had been going on dates and hanging out for almost a month and Hope knew already that she felt more for her than she had for anyone else ever but neither of them had chosen to label their relationship. Hope had kind of just assumed that they were dating and that Kelley was her girlfriend but she'd never found the courage to actually ask her.

For half a second, Hope panicked because what if this wasn't what she wanted or what if she did but everything fell apart when she graduated or what if they just weren't meant to be together. The thoughts flooded her head and Hope suddenly wanted to run as far away from the Gryffindor common room as she could.

But as she looked around for an escape route, she caught sight of Kelley, who had joined Crystal on the table and was serenading the whole room with a very off-key and slurred rendition of "We Are the Champions" and Hope realized that none of that mattered. The idea of leaving the small, fiery chaser suddenly made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to spend as much time with Kelley as possible. If it went wrong, which she would do anything in her power to avoid, it would all be worth it.

"I'm serious about her, Heather. You don't need to worry about that."

HAO seemed quizzical for a second but then nodded.

"Go get her then. She didn't invite you here for you to stand alone in the corner."

"I'm not alone. You're-" Hope started but Heather had already turned and disappeared into the crowd. And now Hope was standing alone in a corner. She decided that for a bit, she was content to just watch Kelley as she reveled in her victory. Her teammates and the other people in the Gryffindor House seemed just as drawn to her as Hope and they watched her laughing and cheering as she sang with her arm thrown around Crystal's shoulder. Kelley shone bright and her smile and auburn hair seemed to warm the entire room. Hope came to the sudden realization that this warmth in her chest was the same feeling she got when she went home.

With this realization came a pulsing desire to be close to the younger girl so she weaved her way through the crowd, which had now turned its attention away from Crystal and Kelley and towards Heather who was giving a very elaborate speech that had some of the more emotional drunks in tears.

Hope slid against Kelley's side and was immediately rewarded with a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Hey," she whispered in Kelley's ear.

"Hey gorgeous," Kelley replied in a ridiculously sleazy voice.

"You wanna get out of here?" Hope said, chuckling slightly.

Kelley turned to Hope with playfully wide eyes.

"Why Miss Solo, I am a proper lady who-"

Whatever Kelley had been planning on saying was cut short as Hope, laughing lightly pulled the smaller girl towards the fifth year rooms.

"I'm not propositioning you," Hope said. "I wanted somewhere quieter to talk for a sec. We can go back in a bit."

Kelley nodded but seemed to have not taken in a single one of Hope's words because when they made it to Kelley's bed and Hope sat on the edge, Kelley just leaned down and captured the older girl's lips with her own. Hope had learned that Drunk Kelley was a passionate kisser a few weekends before when the two had watched a Puddlemore United vs. Chudley Cannon game and Kelley had consumed her own weight in butterbeer. At the time, Hope had happily gone along but now, she really wanted to talk. Now that Heather had put the thought in her head, it would bother her until she said it, so she pushed gently against Kelley's shoulders, just enough to dislodge the chaser's lips.

"I said talk," Hope murmured. "This is decidedly not talking."

"Oh, you were serious about that? It wasn't a euphemism?"

Hope chuckled.

"No, I actually wanted to talk."

Kelley leaned back slightly, which Hope was eternally grateful for because it had been getting really hard to focus with Kelley so close.

“I really like you,” Hope said.

“I sure hope so,” Kelley replied. “Otherwise this whole thing would be really awkward.”

“I really like you Kelley, despite your silly sarcastic comments, and I wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend please?”

Kelley tensed at she sat up straight. In a split second, her entire demeanor shifted entirely from drunk to very alert.

“Yes,” she said firmly as if it this was what she was most sure about in the entire world.

“Yeah?”

Kelley’s face split into a wide grin.

“Yeah, you dork. I'll be your girlfriend.”

Hope smiled right back and pressed her lips into Kelley’s. Kelley seemed to have sobered up slightly because this kiss was much softer and tender and Hope felt her heart melt just a little bit.

“You know, they won’t be back up here for a very long time,” Kelley whispered. Hope hummed lightly into her mouth and pressed her girlfriend back into her mattress.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope’s graduation came far too quickly for Kelley’s liking. In fact, it snuck up on her. She’d just been minding her own business, trying to get through her OWLs and for about a week she hadn’t seen Hope for more than a few seconds at a time as the older girl prepared for her NEWTs. The exams came and went and suddenly, there was a dead period between the end of exams and when they were supposed to head home and it hit Kelley like a truck that Hope was graduating.

In the last few months Hope had become a fixture in Kelley’s life in a way that the chaser had not imagined possible. She no longer went to her housemates when she was feeling down or when she needed advice. Her weekends and evenings were filled with Hope and walks down to the lake or when they were feeling brave around the edge of the forbidden forest. Hope would help her with her Herbology and Transfiguration and would grudgingly accept Kelley's help on the potions. She had come out of her Advanced Potions NEWT with a wide grin.

Kelley was afraid that she didn’t know how to be herself without Hope. It terrified her.

“So, Kelley, I don’t know if you have any plans this summer, but I was going to get an apartment near the Holyhead Harpies home stadium and I could really use the help moving in. And that way, we could still see each other. Will you come?”

Kelley had frozen when Hope had asked her and then made up a stuttered excuse about having to meet with Heather about captain stuff and bolted from the room. She knew Hope hadn’t bought it. Hope was too smart and knew her too well and Kelley knew it was only a matter of time before one of her housemates, who had gotten very comfortable with Hope’s presence recently, let her into the Gryffindor rooms to talk.

Kelley knew that she had to say no. They had to set boundaries now, rather than later, and Kelley had to get used to Hope not being around if they were going to last more than the few months of summer that they could spend together. But she didn’t know how to say no to Hope partially because she really, really didn’t want to. She was mulling over this when Hope finally found her.

“Hey,” Hope said.

Her voice was soft and cautious. Kelley had come to recognize it as the voice she used when she was unsure of how Kelley would react to something. Because Kelley was fire. She was all bright and fast-burning emotions. And while the blazes rarely lasted long, they could burn and someone could end up getting hurt. And this was exactly why Kelley was afraid. Because sometimes she felt too much, too fast and someone got burned. The last time, it had been her.

“I’m sorry,” Kelley said, before Hope could utter the apology that Kelley knew was coming. Hope had that habit sometimes, of apologizing even though she didn’t know what she’d done or if she wasn’t even at fault.

“It’s okay,” Hope replied softly.

“No, it’s not.”

Hope nodded but stayed still, standing a few feet away from the end of Kelley’s bed.

“I- I don’t think I should go to your house.”

Hope frowned and her jaw clenched.

“Okay. Why not?”

Kelley took a deep breath. To really explain her reluctance, Kelley would have to broach the one topic that she had avoided since she and Hope had started dating. Hope and Kelley each had one part of their past that they never talked about. Kelley learned early on not to ask Hope about her family and Hope had learned just as quickly not to ask Kelley about her ex.

“I… Can you sit down please? You’re making me nervous,” Kelley said. Her voice was a little sharper than she wanted it to be and she flinched as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

“Sorry,” she said in a softer voice. “Come, sit. Please.”

Kelley reached out and gently grabbed Hope’s hand, pulling her to the bed until she was sitting on the edge.

“I need to tell you about Ann.”

Hope tilted her head in confusion.

“Who is Ann?”

“My ex-girlfriend.”

Hope’s entire body tensed. She knew that the few times she or anyone else had brought up Kelley’s ex, Kelley would shut down and refuse to say anything at all. It had always scared the older girl a little how quickly Kelley’s demeanor could change when this person was brought up. She nodded cautiously, encouraging Kelley to continue.

“We dated last year. She was in Hufflepuff and we had Transfiguration together and we sat next to each other most of the time. We spent so much time together. I stopped spending time with my best friends and my team and with my housemates and with everyone else really. And I fell in love with her completely and entirely and she was in love with me too. We spent every waking moment together and many sleeping moments as well. I thought she was it for me, you know? Like we were fifteen and I thought I would spend the rest of my life with her. I went to her house over summer and I guess we spent too much time together because we started arguing about everything. I told her that I needed space for a bit and she blew up in my face. She told me I wasn’t trying enough for our relationship, and that I didn’t care. Eventually I convinced her to let me go home and I was gone for a couple weeks. And then I asked to visit her again, because I missed her...”

Kelley trailed off. She could feel tears running down her face and she was and at herself for a second because she had hoped that after being with Hope, Ann wouldn’t make her cry anymore but to be honest, it wasn’t Ann. It was the humiliation and the idea that she wasn't good enough.

“She cheated on me,” Kelley whispered. “I… I found out through Ash, you know, the Hufflepuff Keeper. Ash said that Ann loved me but that I wasn’t around and she got lonely. I was only gone for two weeks …”

Kelley trailed off as she felt Hope’s hands tighten in hers. She looked up to see a positively murderous look on Hope’s face. For a second, Kelley was worried that Hope was mad at her for some reason. Maybe for comparing her to Ann, maybe for insinuating that she would do the same. Or maybe she realized that Kelley was still haunted by her past and she didn't want to deal with it.

“Where is she now? I’ll kill her,” Hope said and in that moment Kelley did not doubt it.

“She… she left Hogwarts. Apparently, she fell in love with the other girl and decided to change schools and go to school with her…”

Hope’s expression softened and she pulled Kelley towards her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Kelley leaned cautiously into her chest, still a little unsure as to whether or not she belonged there.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. I… I can’t promise that everything will be okay when we aren’t living together anymore. We’ll have to work through that when we get there, but I can promise that no matter what happens, I will never, ever cheat on you. Okay? I would never do that.”

Kelley took a deep breath and nodded.

“And, listen, maybe you’re right. Maybe, you shouldn’t come to my place right off the bat. You haven’t seen your family in a while and honestly, I won’t be moved in yet, and it’s not very romantic to use your girlfriend for manual labor.” Kelley let out a strangled laugh. “So, go home for a bit. We’ll send each other owls and maybe after a couple of weeks, once I’m settled and you’re tired of your parents nagging, you can come and visit me. And maybe I’ll come and visit you too and we’ll work through this. Okay?”

Kelley nodded and tears flooded her eyes but this time it was with relief. Relief that Hope was okay with giving her space and relief that Hope understood that Kelley needing space didn’t mean that she didn’t love her and relief that she could trust Hope’s promise not to ever cheat on her.

Hope leaned forward and kissed the tears the streamed down Kelley’s cheeks and then kissed her lips softly.

“Hey, Hope,” Kelley whispered. “Did you just offer to meet my parents?”

A blush flooded into Hope’s face and she tensed. Kelley laughed lightly.

“We can talk about that later,” she said, and then after a pause, “You know that I love you, right?”

Hope smiled softly.

“Yeah. You know I love you too, right?”

Kelley just hummed as she pulled Hope close again.


End file.
